1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an X-ray fluorescence spectrometer which can perform detection of a hazardous substance or the like, and which is used for, for example, screening products, or measuring the film thickness of plating or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the X-ray fluorescence spectroscopy, a sample is irradiated with X-rays emitted from an X-ray source, and fluorescence X-rays which are characteristic X-rays released from the sample are detected by an X-ray detector. A spectrum is obtained from the energy of the detected X-rays, and the sample is qualitatively or quantitatively analyzed, or the film thickness is measured. In the X-ray fluorescence spectroscopy, a sample can be rapidly analyzed in a non-destructive manner. Therefore, the X-ray fluorescence spectroscopy is widely used in the process and quality management or the like. Recently, the accuracy and sensitivity of the X-ray fluorescence spectroscopy have been improved, so that micro measurement can be performed. The X-ray fluorescence spectroscopy is therefore expected to be in widespread use as an analysis technique for detecting a hazardous substance which may be contained in, particularly, a material, a composite electronic component, or the like.
Among X-ray fluorescence spectrometers, known is a spectrometer including a polycapillary optic which can condense X-rays emitted from an X-ray source to reduce the irradiation area on a sample. A polycapillary optic is an X-ray condensing device which is configured by a bundle of glass tubes (capillaries) each having a diameter of about 10 μm, and which has a lens function of causing incident X-rays to be totally internally reflected, and condensing and emitting the X-rays.
For example, JP-A-2011-71120 discloses an X-ray source assembly including an X-ray tube and a polycapillary optic which is an X-ray optical device for collecting X-rays emitted from the X-ray tube. The X-ray source assembly includes a temperature actuator which, in order to adjust the position, directly heats or cools the target of the X-ray tube.